


Kessho and Danzo’s Dark, Dangerous, and Dreary Adventures

by mylittlesyn



Series: To: My Loving Star [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Graphic Description, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlesyn/pseuds/mylittlesyn
Summary: This series is a companion piece to Cherry Blossom. They depict the much more dangerous and graphic content of her time in the root.The first chapter of KDDDDA is the companion piece to chapter 16 of Cherry Blossoms. The tags are in place mostly for the second chapter of KDDDDA which will be posted soon.
Series: To: My Loving Star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959169





	1. Chapter 1

Still wearing her blue version of Kakashi’s mask with the midriff black jacket with red straps, a black sports bra underneath that had a mask covering her neck and face attached, and black skintight short shorts that left her tattoos exposed, she swam into the village hidden in the rain through the bars underneath the wall that was in the water. Having shrouded herself in invisibility and diffused her chakra, she seemed to slide through undetected. Her new Anbu gear and mask felt unfamiliar and uncomfortable to her, but luckily the sounds were muffled by the water as she swam along in the streets waiting to find an isolated chunin or genin she could grab.

Hours passed. She was barely floating by at this point, mostly letting the flow of the water carry her along as she watched from below. The city was bustling and only a few alleys had water running through them. Within the town, the people seemed to keep mostly to themselves, saving any social interactions for later. The only people who did seem to socialize openly were the shinobi themselves, who never really seemed to be alone.

Deciding to travel down an alley way, she managed to finally find a young lone genin. They were a teenage boy, probably 14-15; auburn hair, and light blue eyes with a pale complexion… Just like everyone else in the village. Swiftly, she pulled them into the water and placed a needle into their neck to temporarily paralyze them. After placing an air bubble around them, she swam deep and shrouded the genin in invisibility. After swimming out of the village, she got out of the water with the genin on her back. The genin started whimpering.

“Who-who are you?” The genin asked, but she didn’t answer. She took the young genin to an abandoned location she had scoped out nearby. She rested the genin on the floor of the building and read their mind, trying to see all recent interactions, who they associated with the most, who they reported to, and what their current status was while also making sure to learn their fighting style.

“If everything goes according to my plan, you’ll be fine, unharmed, and you won’t even recall this ever happening. I mean you no harm… Right now, you’re just a means to an end.” She informed the genin who’s name appeared to be Akemi. “Do you understand, Akemi?” She used his name in attempts to gain the young genin’s trust.

“How did you…?” The genin’s eyes grew wide.

“I promise you will be ok.” She spoke with a soothing voice, propping them up against a nearby wall. “Have you eaten?” Akemi shook their head. Summoning a bag of food pills, she fed a few to Akemi. After turning around and away from Akemi, she ate a few herself. Once she was done, she put her masks back on and summoned some water for Akemi. Now all was left was to prep the medical supplies she prepared to plan ahead for her to leave the genin paralyzed here while she went off disguised as them.

* * *

After adjusting her vocal chords, she looked at herself in the mirror. The transformation jutsu worked, she looked just like Akemi. With that she headed out. When she swam through to the alley where she had pulled Akemi out she revealed herself and carefully got out of the water.

“Akemi!” The one she believed was Chizu called out to them. She turned to face them with wide eyes. Luckily it seemed Akemi’s demeanor was shy and reserved… Which was convenient… This meant minimal interaction. Akemi was also a pushover, and somewhat meek… But a strong taijutsu and genjutsu fighter. The genjutsu was going to be troublesome… But she knew enough to feign at least being a genin. As for taijutsu, she needed to remind herself to cutback some too… She was posing as a genin afterall. Chizu held out her hand and helped her up. “Did you fall in again?” Chizu placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows.

“Yeah…” She placed her hand through her auburn hair and faked embarrassment.

“I swear, I don’t even know how you became a genin!” Chizu pulled her by the collar of the shirt over to some underground training area where they began to train.

* * *

She walked to what was supposed to be Akemi’s house and on the way she saw a few, what looked like they might be upper level jonin. Opening her mind she was able to determine that they were. She snuck back behind a wall and listened into them and their conversation. They were talking about their recent mission and how it was an assassination performed on behalf of Takigakure. They were discussing techniques. The one named Fujita seems to have the ability to do the water prison jutsu… She made a mental note to be cautious to not get into that one. Gin had earth style chakra and could sculpt rocks into needles to send them piercing from afar. Joben was a sensory type it seems-

They all appeared before her and Gin grabbed her shirt before pinning her to a wall. “What do you think you’re doing?” Gin asked.

She gulped, looked down, blushed, and said nothing.

“Aw well look at that… I think Akemi has a crush on you Gin.” Fujita elbowed Gin. When she heard those words she gasped and started squirming trying to hide her face while peeking up at Gin. Gin was amused with a smirk on her face. Gin was tall, lean and muscular, with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. By anyone’s standards, she was an attractive woman. She knew she would be able to feign a crush on Gin.

“You should work on your stealth if you ever want to make it to Chunin, kid.” Gin suggested while letting go of her shirt. She quickly ran past them, only to diffuse her chakra, shroud herself in invisibility and come back to watch them. None of them noticed her now, but it would make it easier to watch them later on as she could watch them as Akemi without having to try too hard.

* * *

After going up to Akemi’s room for the night, she snuck out to return to her hideout to check up on Akemi. Once inside she put on her mask and released the transformation jutsu. She checked up on Akemi and changed the things she needed to make sure Akemi was taken care of. After that was all done, she sat beside them.

“What can you tell me about the jonin Gin?” She asked, but Akemi didn’t respond. Needed to gain trust. “Chizu always that bossy?” She asked instead. Akemi nodded. “You ever try standing up to her?” Akemi shook his head. “Nah… Not really your style. Why do you put up with her?” Akemi stayed quiet.

“I guess… She was the only one to talk to me when we were younger.” Akemi confessed.

“You never tried to make friends for yourself then?” She questioned. Akemi shook his head. She headed over to pull out a sleeping bag and laid it next to Akemi. “Do you think Gin is pretty?” Akemi blushed but didn’t answer. “Oh good, she knows you have a crush on her now.”

“What?!” Akemi kept lifting his head as if to try and get up and run away.

“Relax, relax.” She placed her hand on his forehead, to run her fingers through his hair. “She thinks its cute.” Akemi started to relax some so she laid back down on the futon. This time she simply went to sleep.

When she woke before dawn, she made her way back to Akemi’s room and continued to pretend to be them.

* * *

It had been four days since her arrival and the security was heightened. The security team didn’t seem to know what they were after, but they were all on edge, searching for anything that might seem suspicious. She spent most of the time either training, doing things that Akemi would do, and her free time was spent following Gin and her team. Today was the day they were going to ask for a new assignment. She followed them closely as they walked tower for assignments. The tower was dark, even inside. It was very dimly lit, which seemed to be a running theme for this city. There were guards nearly at every corner, but the team walked onwards without a care in the world. When she tried to sneak into the room where they would be given their assignment, Gin stopped her.

“Look kid, this is cute and all, but you should know better… You’re not supposed to come in after us.” Gin told her so she blushed furiously and ran away to hide slightly better than before. She opened her mind as Gin ran off to check she was still in range.

Joben was being assigned a solo mission. He was to go back to Takigakure and retrieve intelligence on their tailed beast. The one who assigned the mission had a mindblock, but luckily, Joben did not. Joben going on his own made things significantly easier. This way she could simply take down and kidnap Joben after they had left for their mission. A guardsman held his lance up to her throat.

“You! What are you doing here?!” The guardsman interrogated.

“I-I Uh… I-I. Y-you s-s-s-see…” She stuttered heavily and got into character heavily as coldsweats started to fall from her forehead.

“Akemi!” Gin walked over and pushed the guardsman’s lance down. “Seriously kid, this is getting ridiculous, you’ve gotta stop.” She knew it was kind of getting ridiculous which is why she was so thankful for Joben’s assignment. With the guards this on edge, it was going to get worse the longer she stayed here, and she knew it. She quickly ran past the guards and out the door.

Running to Joben’s place, which she found out about after a drunken team outing, she shrouded herself and dispersed her chakra to sneak in and get something with his scent. Once she snuck out, she headed to her hideout where Akemi was. After placing Joben’s shirt aside, she put on her mask and undid the jutsu. She went over to Akemi and started showing her all the memories she had experienced while disguised as Akemi. This way, Akemi would think they were his own memories. After that was done, she punched him in the face, knocking him out. At first her intention was to knock him out with anesthesia, but she figured waking up with a bruise on his face would be useful for explaining the memory gap of how he ended up in his bed. Once Akemi was knocked out, she moved to erase his memories of his being paralyzed, bed ridden, and mostly alone for four days straight. She cleaned him up and removed the needle before returning him to his home and his bed while in stealth. Akemi would now have no recollection of ever having been kidnapped in the first place. He would merely think he acted strange for the past few days with his newfound fixation on Gin and that he hit his head somehow and doesn’t remember coming back into his house. Once she was sure she had erased everything she needed to by double checking, she left quietly and headed out to try to find Joben.

While shrouded in invisibility and chakra dispersed, she followed him to his home. There she watched the man with a scar on his hand, orange short hair, and brown eyes pack a bag, deciding to go into deep cover. She patiently awaited for the man to finish as she followed him as he headed out. Once he was sufficiently far from the village and he stopped to grab something out of his bag, she pulled out a senbon and flicked it into his neck, paralyzing him. Joben fell forward to the ground and she jumped down from the tree and covered the man’s mouth as he began to scream. She pulled him aside with his bag, summoned some tape and placed it over his mouth. After putting on his backpack, she tossed him over her shoulder and carried him off while making her way to the village hidden in the grass.


	2. Maruyama Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “The point of these tests is not to escape or break free, but to endure. I’m more than certain you’re capable of escaping, but I need to see how much you can endure. There will be a series of tests that you will be put through. I will be here monitoring. Before we begin, you must know, you will be pushed to your breaking point. Are you sure you wish to proceed?” Danzo asked. I couldn’t see or read his face as the cloth sack was still over my head.
> 
> “Yes Lord Danzo.” I told him calmly as I waited.
> 
> “Very well.” I heard Danzo’s cane move further away. “Begin.”
> 
> Someone came from behind, pulled on the cloth hood covering my face from behind, forcing my head back to where I was now looking up. They were going to start with waterboarding. Surely enough I felt water being poured into my mouth through the cloth, but it was saltwater. Can’t swallow much of that. So I gargled as long as I could, letting it gather before spitting it out. When I spit it out, I tried my best to gasp for some air.

I arrived at the foundation and was immediately taken by two guards I hadn’t seen yet. They placed a hood over my head and tied my arms behind my back with chakra rope. After walking for a while, we finally stopped. They pushed me down into a chair, untied the hands from behind my back, and tied them to the arms of the chair. They also tied my ankles to the legs of the chair.

“The point of these tests is not to escape or break free, but to endure. I’m more than certain you’re capable of escaping, but I need to see how much you can endure. There will be a series of tests that you will be put through. I will be here monitoring. Before we begin, you must know, you will be pushed to your breaking point. Are you sure you wish to proceed?” Danzo asked. I couldn’t see or read his face as the cloth sack was still over my head.

“Yes Lord Danzo.” I told him calmly as I waited.

“Very well.” I heard Danzo’s cane move further away. “Begin.”

Someone came from behind, pulled on the cloth hood covering my face from behind, forcing my head back to where I was now looking up. They were going to start with waterboarding. Surely enough I felt water being poured into my mouth through the cloth, but it was saltwater. Can’t swallow much of that. So I gargled as long as I could, letting it gather before spitting it out. When I spit it out, I tried my best to gasp for some air. I kept repeating this for some amount of time until they gave me a break before continuing. This routine was sustained for a good while. When they gave me the breaks, they started asking me questions. Questions about Lady Tsunade, about Kakashi, and about Naruto. Some made sense, some didn’t. I answered none of them. I tuned them all out and did what I do best… Disassociate. Let’s see… Who’s being tortured…? Wada? No… Maruyama… Yeah, Maruyama. Maruyama what? Hoshi… Yes, Maruyama Hoshi is being tortured right now. They finally stopped torturing her.

“What’s next?” Danzo asked. Someone mumbled something. “Good. Proceed.”

Hoshi felt a sudden jolt of electricity. What a combo… She was all wet, and now she was being electrocuted. Wonderful. Her muscles would constrict to the point of cramping whenever she was shocked. They kept asking her questions too.

**BUZZ!**

Question being yelled at her.

**BUZZ!**

Question being yelled at her.

**BUZZ!**

Question being yelled at her.

**BUZZ!**

Question being yelled at her.

She lost track of time, but she’s sure this went on for a while. Her muscles started trembling on their own after a while. Even when she wasn’t being shocked. Only then did they stop and move to the next method. They removed the smoky smelling cloth from her head. It took a moment for her vision to readjust to the lighting. Before her she saw Danzo, and two root agents. The room was dark, and there was only one exit. No windows, only the lightbulb above them was the source of light. She saw they were dragging pliers over.

_Oh this one’s going to be a bitch._ She thought. She knew they were going to remove some teeth, hopefully not many. They grabbed her face and she felt the plier grab ahold of one of her molars. She tried to brace for it by squeezing, but when she did her forearms would either cramp or shake uncontrollably. She no longer had control of her muscles. As they pulled, she couldn’t help but yell. Not a sound had been uttered from her before then. Now she shed nothing but blood curdling screams. The room was filled with them as they pulled out the molar. They asked her a question. She was angry, she knew it was part of it, but she couldn’t help it. She gathered the blood now filling her mouth and spat it in the face of the root agent. Her face turned to show a bloodied smile.

_It’s all a simulation right? Why not have fun with it?_ She thought to herself. The agent leaned in and she bit down on the thumb of the agent and broke the skin. The agent yelled and hit her across the head. She could tasted the agent’s blood in her mouth mixing with hers and she smiled.

“This is not the point of the simulation! I told you it was to see how much you could endure!” Danzo yelled.

“I am enduring! I’m thriving! Besides, maybe they’re the ones that need to go through the simulation if they can’t handle a little pushback.” She spat out blood trying to aim for the Anbu agent as she felt herself laughing sending her stomach muscles into spasms. She saw Danzo scowl for a moment but then he watched her. He _truly_ watched her as she smiled. “SO THEN!” She boomed. “What’s next?!” She shouted. And that’s when Danzo grew a sinister smile on his face. That’s when she knew he saw the use in her. She knew in that instant; she had already passed.

They placed her under a genjutsu. Here they made her watch herself kill Kakashi, over and over again. The scene was Kakashi in a white bedroom, in a bed with white bedsheets. She would walk in, with a kunai in her hands, and while he was sleeping, she would turn him over and stab him in the chest… Repetitively. The look in his eyes, the absolute fear initially, then the pain, anguish, sadness as she kept going… Every time she killed him, she stabbed him fourteen times. At first, she tried to stop herself, but her hands just passed through herself. She was like a ghost in her own worst nightmare. She sat in the corner and told herself over and over it was just a genjutsu as she heard Kakashi wail out for her to stop. To please… Stop… I love you… Stop… Why… I don’t understand… As he kept coughing up blood while she mindlessly stabbed him. When they pulled her out of the genjutsu, she had watched herself kill Kakashi 26 times. They asked her a question, but her anger boiled from deep within her. “FUCK. YOU.”

They placed a cloth hood over her again. They began lighting something and holding the open flame to her skin, stopping after she yelled to ask questions, which she kept refusing to answer and replied with another big ‘FUCK. YOU.’ They didn’t keep with the burns for long… Presumably because she would have to explain those.

They moved to untie her, she walked with them, without fighting them as they held her hands behind her back. After shoving her into a room, she felt the room was immensely cold. After walking to a corner of the room, she curled herself up and kept the hood on. Closing her eyes, she went to sleep and tried her best to preserve her heat. She awoke still in the room and had no feeling in her extremities, but the door opened. They removed her from the room and gave her some time to recuperate feeling. 

She sat in a haze, but at least her muscles weren’t cramping anymore, at least not from the shocks. Just as she started to form her hands in fists and spread out her fingers to check her feeling in her hands, they grabbed one and started to dislocate her fingers. This time after they finished, she didn’t yell, she laughed. They removed the hood from her and punched her jaw hard enough to dislocate that too. She turned her head to the side and lined her jaw up with her shoulder. Once it was all lined up, she slammed her shoulder up and popped her jaw back in place. She wiggled her jaw around a little and gathered up the blood in her mouth before spitting it at the agent. With that she bit each finger and popped them back in one by one.

“You hit like a girl.” She mocked the root agent before laughing hysterically. They pulled her up by her hair. “Ooooo might want to be careful, hair pulling is a bit of a turn on for me.” She teased while biting her lip and waggling her eyebrows. The agent dragged her by the hair to Danzo.

“What now?” The agent asked as if present me like a prize to Danzo.

“What’s wrong, getting frustrated? Losing your touch? Can’t seem to break me, can you? Looks like I might break you before you break me! HAhahahHAHAahahA!” She kept laughing.

“Skip to the last one.” Danzo ordered.

“Oooooo need to skip all the way to the end to deal with me??? HAhahaahaAHAH!” She was starting to lose it, but in the way that any agent who was going to lose it would. She was still thriving in Danzo’s eyes. They took her down a hall and shoved her into a white on white cell, slamming the door behind her. Everything was white. She took some of the still wet blood on her mouth and used it to draw a plus sign on the wall to add some color. Afterwards, she took off her clothes and laid them out on the floor for her to lay on. Feeling exhausted, she slept.

Time passed while she was in the cell. There was a bucket exchange per day for her to go, and she was being starved, only being given one glass of water a day. To pass the time she imagined her life with Kakashi. She imagined each passing day, imagining future missions, future injuries they would sustain and how they would care for one another to recuperate…. She imagined them finally getting married, having kids, sending their kids off to the academy, training them to become fine shinobi. She thought about Kakashi becoming hokage… _No… He would hate becoming Hokage… Stuck behind a desk all day…?_ She started laughing uncontrollably again. The lights prevented her from sleeping, and the sound depravation led her to frequently counting her own heartbeat as it pulsed in her chest. The sound of it relaxed and soothed her. When she wasn’t imagining her life with Kakashi, she was meditating. When she wasn’t doing that, she was looking at her own body, studying each scar, mark, mole, everything and anything.

Eventually, after what was at least 7 glasses of water the door opened again.

“Please put your clothes back on.” Danzo instructed. She did so quickly. “Now, you have clearly endured everything we’ve put you through and handled it better than we could have hoped for. That being said, you still work under Lady Tsunade. I need to put the cursed tongue mark on you.” Danzo explained.

“I understand.” She bowed her head. Danzo walked over to her, opened her mouth, placed his thumb on it and she felt a sudden surge on her tongue.

“There. Now go home and rest. I trust you will come up with something clever to tell Lady Tsunade as to your absence.” Danzo motioned for her to walk out.

When she left the cell she turned to him and asked, “How long as it been since I first came in?”

“It’s been ten days.” Danzo informed her. All she could do at this point was nod.

She headed to the locker room and took a shower. The hot water felt so nice against her sore muscles. Once she was ready to step out, she got dressed and left the foundation.


End file.
